The Wong Family
by LilNate03
Summary: A NEW GENERATION OF THE PROUD FAMILY. Penny Proud finally has a family of her own as she married her middle school boyfriend from the "Romeo and Juliet" play, Kwok as they have three kids and living like a normal family Well...Almost. Full of DRAMA, ACTION, AND MORE COMING YOUR WAY!
**The Proud Family: The Next Generation**

 **Starting:**

 **Penny Proud-Wong**

 **Kwok Wong**

 **Ciara Wong**

 **Ji-li Wong**

 **Braxton Wong**

 **CeCe Proud**

 **BeBe Proud**

 **Dijoney Jones-Webb**

 **Sticky Webb**

 **Dexter Webb**

 **Oscar Proud**

 **Trudy Proud**

 **Sugar Mamma Proud**

 **Papi Boulevardez**

 **Felix Boulevardez**

 **Sunset Boulevardez**

 **LaCienega Boulevardez-Anoi**

 **Duke Anoi**

 **Aysah Anoi**

 **Demarcus Phillips**

 **Omar Phillips**

 **Zoey Howzer-Jefferson**

 **Dolph Jefferson**

 **Zach Jefferson**

 **Eleven years later...**

 _[ Hello Everyone! I'm Penny Proud as known as Mrs. Penny Wong. Last time you saw me was my movie, "The Proud Family Movie" where me and my family go on a tropical island when Dr. Carver's clone pretend to be the real Dr. Carver and was taken over the world! Luckily, my friends and I save the world in time._

 _Oh you guys thought I'm still with fifteen cent? No, me and Fifteen are so over! fifteen is just a thug wannabe cheater! I don't know what I was thinking or what I was seeing in him but, that all change when Kwok came back to me as he wants to be with me forever and proposed to me and I became Mrs. Wong and we have three beautiful children together._

 _Meet the newest family, "The Wong Family!"_

 ** _**Theme Song**_**

 _Ciara_ _-"You and me will always be tight_  
 _Family every single day and night_  
 _Even when you start acting like a fool_  
 _You know I'm loving every single thing you do!"_

 _Ji-li-"_ _I know that I can always be myself_  
 _Around you more than anybody else_  
 _Everyday as I'm heading off to school_  
 _You know there's no one I love as much as you!"_

 _Ciara and Ji-li_ _-"Family, a family_  
 _Wong family!"_

 _Ciara-"_ _They'll make you scream_  
 _They'll make you wanna sing!"_

 _Ciara and Ji-li-"_ _It's a family thing_  
 _A family thing_  
 _Wong, Wong family!"_

 _Ciara-"Wong_ _Family!_  
 _They'll push your buttons!_  
 _They'll make you wanna hug 'em!"_

 _Ciara and Ji-li-"_ _A family, a family_  
 _Wong,Wong family!_

 **The Wong Family**

Ciara POV

Ciara Mulan Wong is the oldest and only daughter of Penny and Kwok Wong. Ciara is a fifteen year old freshman high school girl. Ciara have a light caramel skin color with Chinese black eyes like her father, Kwok and a black birthmark mole on her left cheek as she has her mother, Penny's mole. Ciara has long black curly soft hair as she favor her mother a lot.

Ciara was wearing a red short top that shows her cleavage with black leggings and a pair of black boots.

Ciara was lying on her bed in her room as she is on the phone talking to a guy on the phone named, Aaron King who is the son of Samantha King from "The Proud Family" episode, "I had a dream" Ciara was laughing and giggling on the phone while talking to Aaron on the phone.

Aaron is white Caucasian sixteen years old boy who is a Sophomore in Willy T. Ribbs High School as he is the popular high school jock football player. Aaron has soft short dark brown hair with blue eyes. Aaron is very tall, muscular and handsome looking as he looks like another version of Justin Beiber. Aaron is a type of guy that girls will defiantly fall for with his charming face, his crystal blue eyes and his sparkling white teeth that makes you wanna sing, " Shiny Teeth and Me" by Chip Skylark.

"Boy you silly! You stop, no you stop." Ciara giggled with laughter until her father, Kwok Wong took the phone away from her.

Kwok Wong is the husband of Penny Proud-Wong and the father of Ciara, Ji-li, and Braxton. Kwok has short spiky black hair with black Chinese eyes and a gap between his front teeth. Kwok is tall, muscular and handsome looking as he looks like Dante Basco with a little chin beard. Kwok was wearing his white long shirt with a nice black hoodie jacket with a pair of black baggy shorts with black long socks and a pair of black Nike sandals with a silver expensive watch, and a silver chain around his neck.

" Sorry Aaron, Ciara can't talk to you at this time." Kwok said as he hung up Ciara's cell phone.

" Dad! I was still talking to Aaron." Ciara said.

" And you can talk to Aaron only at school, I ask you to watch your baby brother, Braxton and what did you do? Hanging out late at night with your friends, Moesha, Dexter, Aysah and Dolph." Kwok argue at his daughter.

" Okay Dad I'm sorry and I promise I won't do it again." Ciara promised him.

" You won't because you are grounded young lady." Kwok said as Ciara went into shock mode.

" Grounded? But...What about my friends and Aaron?" Ciara asked her father.

" You can only see your friends and Aaron at school, if Aaron can't hold on without seeing you for a week then, he probably not worth to waste your time." Kwok told his daughter.

" Your father is right sweetheart." said her mother, Penny as she step into the room. Penny has a curly black fro style with brown eyes along with a black birth mark mole on the right side of her cheek. Penny was wearing a black top with a yellow expensive jacket with blue diem jeans and a pair of black flats. " We need you to listen to us. Your Grandpa Oscar, Grandma Tru, and Sugar Momma will be here for the weekend of your father and I Anniversary."

" Wait a minute, time out...You telling me that your parents are coming to stay with us for the weekend?" Kwok asked his wife.

" Yes, and what's wrong with that?" Penny eye her husband directly in the face.

" I have already invited my parents to stay here." Kwok said.

" And my parents along with my grandparents can stay with us as well, if that's a problem." Penny said.

" There's not enough room for your parents." Kwok said.

" Then, I guess you will be sleeping in the living room with the guys while us girls will be sleeping in our bedroom." Penny told her husband as she walks off.

" Woman you an't right!" Kwok argue. " Quit playin babe!" Kwok followed his wife, Penny as Ciara hurried and shut the door.

Ciara was so pissed that her parents grounded her for not babysitting her baby brother, Braxton. Ciara still wants to do what she wants even if it means to sneak out to see Aaron King.

 _[I will see Aaron King even if it means to sneak out of the house to see him;I love him and an't nobody can decide who should I be with.]_


End file.
